Nina's Mistake
by dancingonathinline
Summary: People make mistakes all the time right.But the biggest mistake people make is trusting the wrong type of people. This is the story of how I made that very same mistake.


**_authors note: So in chapter 3 of my story haunted i mentioned amber talking about a memory nina does NOT want to relive. i asked you guys if you wanted me to write a one shot about the story and two of you said yes and i reaaallly wanted to write it so here it is. in reality even if noone me to write this is still would. thank you MissLilly235045 for coming up with the title of this oneshot and being the first person to ask me to write it. if someone is reading this and has no idea wat the first part of the authors note is talking about i demand that you go to my profile and find the story haunted and read and review it. please :).oh and btw both of ninas outfits are on my profile you really need to see the ugly one._**

**_disclaimer: i do not own house of anubis or any of the horrible clothing featured in this story._**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's Forward: People make mistakes all the time right. They buy the wrong ice cream for their kids or get the answer wrong in front of the whole class. But the biggest mistake people make is trusting the wrong type of people. This is the story of how I made that very same mistake.<em>

"Nina...Nina... NINA!" Amber shouted at me causing me to spill out of my bed messily.

"Yes Amber!" I exclaimed as I peeled myself off the floor.

"Oh so now you talk to me!" She exclaimed.

"When have I not talked to you!" I said.

"We haven't talked since you and Fabian broke up!" She replied.

"Ok that's true but I'm kinda upset Ambs I really want to win him back what should I do?" I said.

"Go talk to Joy she knows him best I'm sure she'll be able to help you." She replied turning away from me. I sighed and walked down the hall to Joy's room. I really detested Joy because she flirted with Fabian so often but I figured that if you want to win the war you should befriend the enemy. I knocked on her door and she answered with a smile on her face that visibly dimmed when she saw me.

"Oh hi Nina!" She said trying to sound happy that I was at her door at 7 in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hi Joy can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure come on in." She replied opening her door wider. Joy was the only person with a single room because of her absense last year. And boy did she juice the fact that she had no roomate. She had posters of her favorite actors all over the room, a tv in the corner, two bean bag chairs in front of the tv, and I swear I saw a shrine to Fabian sticking out of her closet. She laughed at my expression which must have been horrified because of what i saw in the closet.

"Yea when they thought I was the chosen one they kinda spoiled me." She said gesturing to the tv. Oh she thought I was gaping at the luxuries not the shrine. "Sit down." She said pointing towards one of the beanbags.

I sat down and started to speak. "So you know how Fabian and I are on a break?"

"Yea." She replied.

"Well Amber woke me up today saying that I don't talk to her anymore and I told her it's because I'm upset and I told her that I want to win Fabian back." I said.

"I see" Joy replied. I felt like I was in a therapist's office.

"So Amber said why don't you go talk to Joy about Fabian since she knows him best. Then I walked down here and here we are now." I finished.

"Ok so what do you suppose I do?" Joy asked.

"I was wondering if you could find out what Fabian likes girls to wear and then help me dress like that because when I was with him he would always talk about my personality and how I never wear makeup and how much he loves those things about me, but he never commented on what I was wearing."

"Sure Nina I can definetly do that!" She said with enthusiasm that I now know was fake.

"Thanks so much Joy." I gave her a quick hug and left.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Joy went to talk to Fabian. I was in my room reading when she burst through the door with an armful of clothes.<p>

"Nina!" She exclaimed.

"Joy!" I shouted back.

"I figured out what Fabian likes! He said he likes bold patterns,plaid, graphic teeshirts and really high heels." She said.

"Ok so is that what you have in your arms?" I asked.

"Yup now go to the bathroom and change." She ordered. I did and when I looked in the mirror I was mildly horrified. She had given me a teeshirt with some type of weird drawing on it, a plaid skirt, blue red and green floral print tights, pink cheetah pumps and a cheetah purse.

"Wow Fabian's weird." I said Joy just laughed.

"Were going out to eat today, so I'm going to go get ready." Joy said before walking out the door. Suddenly Amber burst through the door.

"Nina Martin, What are you wearing?" She screamed.

"Just what Joy told me Fabian likes." I replied.

"Joy told yo to wear this?" She asked.

"Yea why?"

"I heard Joy telling Patricia that she was going to dress you up really badly and make Fabian like her instead." Amber explained.

"Amber I doubt Joy would be that evil." I said.

"Oh but she would. She's a nutjob have you seen the shrine in her closet!"

"O my god yea today I saw it, its so creepy right!"

"Yes but focus Nina she's out to get you."

"Whatever Ambs. I think your losing it." I replied.

"At least bring some clothes with you in case they start ridiculing you." She said already digging through my closet.

"Fine." I said as she handed me a blue shirt that said love, black skinny jeans, blue converse, my peacock ring, feather and bead earrings, and a blue purse. i threw the entire outfit in my ridiculously large cheetah bag and we left. When we got to the common room everyone stared at me. Alfie bursted out laughing and Jerome hit him once and he stopped. Trudy told us all to get in her car and we drove to the resturant.

"So Fabian what do you think of Nina's outfit." Joy asked leaning towards him and batting her eyelashes.

"I think she looks good." He replied not taking his eyes off his plate.

"I think she looks like the fashion police website threw up on her!" Alfie said. Jerome hit him again but the entire table burst out laughing.

"Alfie how do you know about the fashion police? Have you been featured there?" I asked.

"Buuuuurn." Jerome and Mick chorused.

"Now do you believe me?" Amber asked.

"Heck yea!" I exclaimed. She handed me the bag with the extra clothes and I ran to the bathrrom. When I came back Joy was staring at me angrily. She beckoned for me to come near her.

"What are you wearing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"What I think I should have worn in the first place. Oh and by the way Joy-" I raised my voice so the entire table could hear me. "- Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. The gang's reaction is really going to help me write my report on human behavior. But really you should know better than to pair floral print with cheetah. Anyone with a sense of style knows that they dont match."

I walked back to my seat and spent the rest of the night talking to Amber.

_Nina's Afterword- That's how Joy Mercer ALMOST beat me. She also taught me to be careful who i trust and to never match cheetah with floral print!_


End file.
